The invention is concerned with a reed switch that controls the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d operation of a garbage disposal which is disposed under the counter top in the kitchen. The operation of a garbage disposal is well known and does not need any further explanation herein. Suffice it to say that garbage disposals and the switch to operate the same are normally separated from each other at such a distance so that the operator of the garbage disposal cannot be in contact with garbage disposal at all when the disposal needs to be operated. This is a safety feature. On the other hand, when the operator does need to service the disposal, it is quite possible that the person has wet hands because, after all, that person is working on and in the sink under which the garbage disposal is mounted. Wet hands operating an electric switch can cause an electrical hazard. The reed switch of this invention cannot cause any electrical hazards because wet hands cannot come into contact with any electrical installations at all. The reed switch is operated across a considerable air gap which acts as an insulator.
Reed switches in their various installations are well known because of their ease of installation. However, they are not known in the installation in kitchens, especially in the operation of a garbage disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,561 shows the use of reed switches in combination with the correct setting of bowling pins. Therefore, this teaching is far removed from a use in the kitchen in combination with a garbage disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,491 is directed to a bowling pin system in the same environment as the identified paten above.
U.S. Pat. No 3,668,579 illustrates the use of a reed switch in combination with a door alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,069 is directed to a water flow and garbage disposal control system. However, no reed switches are being used in this system but push buttons only. This system controls the water flow system and the use of the garbage disposal unit which under certain circumstances cannot be used or operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,796 just illustrates a reed switch including signaling means for when a member is being moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,312 illustrates a reed switch being operated by a rotatable magnet under certain conditions U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,737 illustrates a reed switch being operated by a movable magnet which enters depressions in a supporting surface for activating the switch or for storage when not in use. There is no explanation as to where this switch should be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,912 illustrates a reed switch being installed on a flashlight with a slideable magnet being operable to establish contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,469 discloses a magnetic switch assembly including a reed switch biased by moving the magnetic axis of a permanent magnet with respect to the axis of the reed switch. This disclosure in no way impacts on the patentability of the invention disclosed and claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,885 discloses a reed switch to assure proper alignment of a cooking vessel of magnetic metal relative to an induction heating coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,659 shows a magnetic switching device which is utilizing a reed switch to avoid multiple switching and provides greater movement between a magnet an a reed switch. In applicant""s disclosed device there is no avoidance of multiple movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,020 describes a method and an apparatus utilizing a low voltage level actuator and a signal processing device such as a microprocessor to selectively and electrically couple high and low voltage devices.
All of the above noted patents have been cited to illustrate the various uses of reed switches in many different settings, however, none of the prior art teaches the use of reed switches in combination with kitchen appliances.